Je ne veux pas être mère
by Chromiie
Summary: Le choix de vie de Mukuro Ikusaba .


**Je ne veux pas être mère**

Mukuro Ikusaba et son petit-ami Kiyotaka Ishimaru rentraient d'un dîner chez leurs amis Mondo Owada et sa femme Kyoko Owada anciennement Kyoko Kirigiri. A chaque fois qu'elle se rappelait que ces deux-là étaient mariés un frisson parcourait le corps de l'ancienne ultime soldat. Un chef d'un gang de moto et une détective ensemble cela sonnait étrange aux oreilles de la brune. Déjà lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'ils sortaient ensemble , merci Aoi et Sayaka pour toujours être au courant de tout, elle avait levé un sourcil étonné. L'annonce du mariage l'avait également surprise mais moins, après tout cela faisait 4 ans qu'ils se fréquentaient. Ils avaient été invités chez le couple afin de faire la connaissance de leur fille Ayano, un magnifique bébé aux yeux violets comme sa mère.

Etrangement , elle et Kiyotaka étaient ensemble depuis plus longtemps que le couple ,puisqu'ils avaient fêté leur 7ème anniversaire et ils n'étaient toujours que petite-ami et petit-ami. Beaucoup de leurs amis se demandaient pourquoi ils n'étaient pas au moins fiancés, la réponse était simple, Kiyotaka aimait prendre son temps et faire les choses sérieusement et elle était comme lui, elle voulait être certaine de pouvoir lui faire confiance avant de se lancer dans quelque chose d'aussi gros que le mariage. Ils étaient en voiture et le brun assis à ses côtés parlait en boucle de la petite merveille que les deux parents avaient mis au monde et la conductrice écoutait d'une oreille distraite.

« -Je me demande à quoi ressembleront nos enfants , lança-t-il tout à coup.

Elle aurait dû voir venir cette remarque vu que le sujet Ayano tournait en boucle depuis presque une heure , mais elle pensait qu'il était heureux pour Mondo et que cela s'arrêtait là. Elle ne répondit rien et fit celle qui trafiquait le bouton du son de la radio.

-Qu'en penses-tu ? , lui demanda-t-il

Elle était toujours occupée avec son bouton qu'elle tournait dans tous les sens tout en réfléchissant à comment elle allait se sortir de cette situation.

-Mukuro ! L'appela-t-il

-Pardon tu me parlais , dit-elle comme si les paroles précédentes lui avaient échappé.

Il la fixa intensément et son regard perçant lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il ne la croyait pas. Elle fut soulagée d'arriver devant chez eux, cela lui laissait quelques minutes de plus de reflexion et d'espoir qu'il change de sujet. Elle gara la voiture dans le garage et ils entrèrent dans leur maison dans un silence assez tendu.

-Je te demandais comment tu imaginais nos futurs enfants , répéta-t-il une fois qu'ils furent dans le salon.

Manqué ,visiblement les dieux n'avaient pas entendu ses prières et elle allait bel et bien devoir aborder le sujet.

-Je ne les imagine pas , fut tout ce qu'elle répondit.

-Que veux-tu dire ? , demanda-t-il, l'étonnement parfaitement visible sur son visage.

Elle poussa un long soupir de lassitude, elle était fatiguée et elle ne doutait pas qu'ils allaient en avoir pour un moment. Elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose et c'était rejoindre leur lit pour passer une longue nuit de sommeil.

-Je ne veux pas d'enfants ! Déclara-t-elle fermement.

Mukuro était toujours franche, trait de caractère que ne possédait sa mannequin de soeur jumelle Junko qui elle adorait mentir.

-Quoi ! Cria-t-il choqué.

Elle se dispensa de répéter , elle et lui savaient qu'il avait très bien compris la première fois et que sa réaction était plus dû au choc qu'à de la stupidité.

-Mukuro, murmura-t-il confus

Elle resta silencieuse, elle aurait pu se lever et se rendre dans leur chambre mais il l'aurait suivi pour poursuivre cette conversation alors mieux valait rester ici. Il était debout et faisait les cent pas , une main sous le coude en signe de réflexion. Elle l'observait tout en comptant dans sa tête le nombre de pas qu'il faisait.

-Pourquoi ? , demanda-t-il après plusieurs interminables minutes de silence.

Elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne saisissait pas la question , elle avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir d'enfants qu'était-elle supposée ajouter de plus ?

-Tu ne les aimes pas ? , chercha-t-il à savoir.

-Ce n'est pas ça , ce n'est pas que je ne les aime pas , commença-t-elle

-Alors c'est quoi , tu as pourtant passé une bonne soirée avec Ayano , tu lui as même souris ,la coupa son amoureux.

-Cela n'a rien à voir et tu le sais très bien , il y a une différence entre être en compagnie d'un bébé pendant quelques heures et en avoir un an ! Cria-t-elle agacée.

Il frappa dans la paume de sa main droite avec son poing gauche comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose.

-J'ai compris Mukuro , tu aurais dû me le dire tout de suite , en fait ce qui te fait peur c'est l'accouchement , devina-t-il sûr de sa reflexion.

Elle resta sans voix , elle ne pensait pas à cette possibilité , après tout, elle était l'ancienne ultime soldat , à présent elle était formatrice militaire , le mot peur ne faisait pas parti de son vocabulaire.

-Non , tu te trompes , ce n'est pas le procédé qui m'effraie, je ne désire seulement pas d'enfants et ce peu importe la manière d'en avoir , le contredit-elle.

-Même si nous les adoptions ? , se renseigna-t-il

-Kiyotaka j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas d'enfant , je considère avoir été assez clair dans mes propos , maintenant si tu vueix bien m'excuser il se fait tard et je voudrais me coucher, conclut-elle en s'en allant d'un bon pas.

Si elle mettait trop de temps pour quitter la pièce il pourrait trouver à redire et la conversation repartirait pour un tour.

-Je ne me sens ni l'envie ni le courage d'être une mère, j'aime mon métier, j'adore ce que je fais et je ne m'imagine pas deux secondes rentrer le soir à la maison et devoir préparer des repas pour des petits êtres et les aider à faire leurs devoirs, m'occuper d'eux lorsqu'ils sont malades. Je ne suis pas le genre de femmes qui veut se faire appeler maman , cela serait trop long à t'expliquer , mais disons simplement que je ne suis pas faite pour ce rôle.

Sur ces aveux elle quitta le salon , le laissant choqué et perplexe. Elle était sûre et certaine qu'ils venaient d'avoir leur premieère grande dispute , celle qui remettait en question sept ans de relation. Voilà pourquoi elle n'était pas pressée de parler mariage et vie de famille. Elle aimait leur vie ensemble , leur petite vie à deux, mais était-ce suffisant pour lui . Leur couple malgré tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient survivrait-il si elle ne partageait pas vision ? S'il voulait devenir père alors il devrait la quitter parce que Mukuro Ikusaba ne serait jamais mère.


End file.
